


Blind Love

by xacular



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blind Character, C137cest, Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: This was done as a request.What happens when Morty gets blinded on an adventure? Will Rick be able to fix Morty's eyes?





	Blind Love

It was chaos, all Morty could do was try to keep up he still wasn’t a very good shot, beams flying everywhere from different kinds of guns he didn’t want to become a target but he had to help. They were ducked behind some sort of bar. It all sort of blurred together Rick was yelling to the aliens and at him to shoot. He stood up shooting a few times everything went dark.

Rick watched the shot he couldn’t get there fast enough. He saw him go down and everything else just happened. He shook his head moments later everyone dead, he looked down to Morty who was now sitting up hyperventilating. Rick rushed to embrace him checking he had no external damage he scolded the boy for being so reckless he could have died.

“Rick?! Rick? I-I can’t see.” He grasped the what felt like his grandpa’s lab coat. He could hear Rick’s heart pounding. He felt the hands on his face gently tilting his head in different directions.

“It’s going be ok, I’ll figure it out but we have to go home first.” He sounded panicked as he helped Morty up wrapping his arm around his shoulder to lead him though the portal.

Rick lead the boy to his desk chair sitting him down with a firm order not to move until he returned.

Morty felt like he had been sitting there for a very long time he just sat touching things he touched the old chair beneath him feeling the frayed fabric he reached up gently patting his own body slowly finding his way to his face, he touched his eyes to find they were closed he tried to open them but it wasn’t working, he was about to try and pry them open when he was startled by Ricks gruff voice.

“Don’t touch Morty.” He paused “I’m going to scan you now I need you to stay very still.” Rick scanned his face examining the damage it looked like he could fix it but it would take a day or two. He went and placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, he apologized for startling him before telling him the good news.

Rick decided to give the family bells, he made up some seemingly non-dangerous excuse as to why Morty was currently blind but he could fix it in the mean time they would all have to wear bells to avoid startling Morty. The scientist worked tirelessly on what he needed to do for Morty, though he was readily available if he needed anything at all he told the boy to ask no matter what or how stupid he thought it was Rick would be there to help him.

It had been a few hours he decided to go check on him. He walked into the living room to see Morty coming back from the kitchen walking towards the couch when he noticed Jerry had the leg rest up on the chair, he was in just the right place when Morty tripped on it. Rick caught him easily holding Morty in a protective hug.

Morty felt the freefall sensation as he tripped but he was caught by what appeared to be Rick based off the feel of his clothes and form. He let himself be held enjoying the closeness and Ricks heartbeat he could hear it again it sounded startled like before. “I’m sorry Rick.” His muffled words being pressed into Ricks chest.

“You don’t need to be sorry peanut.” He stroked the boy’s hair before kicking the foot rest down.

“Hey!”

“What the fuck Jerry! Next time you want to relax do it somewhere you’re not going to potentially kill my grandson! Fucking stupid shit.” He lead them both to sit on the couch.

Jerry frowned leaving the room mumbling under his breath, Rick flipped him off with his arm around Morty’s shoulder.

“Do you want me to take you to school tomorrow? Since we can’t go on an adventure? I could walk you around and write your answers for you?” He watched Morty’s face break out into a smile.

“Sure Rick, I think that would probably make actually going to school pretty bearable.”

The next day Rick got up early to help Morty get ready for school he snickered watching Morty try to put his shirt on backwards before helping him. “What would you do without me.”

“Probably fail worse at life.” He smiled reaching out to take Ricks hand so he could be lead to school.

Rick walked him there sitting him down in the principles office he had to tell the school about what was going on and he would be right back.

The man walked into the office explaining that he would be Morty’s guide today helping him get to class and writing notes or answers or whatever for him.

The principle looked at him passed interlocked hands. “That’s against school policy, you understand it gives him an unfair advantage to have someone else do his work for him.”

“It wasn’t a request, how is a blind kid going to a school that has nothing to help him thrive being such getting an advantage by having someone here to help him? I’m staying here and we are going to school today let the rest of your staff know.” The flat intimidating tone seemingly worked because the principle worked quickly to send an e-mail to the staff alerting them of the situation.

“Ok Morty we are set let’s go what’s your first class?”

They went through the school getting several looks, Morty could hear the whispers of judgemental kids in the hall. Rick squeezed his hand reassuringly, for both Morty and himself it was killing him to have to be back in a place he despised to thoroughly. He had to remind himself it was for Morty he didn’t want to be away from him while he couldn’t see anything he needed to be protected. The guilt was eating at him it was his fault in the first place for yelling in the moment. He was going to make it up to him no matter what.

Their first class went by with ease but Morty said he might have a math test today. Rick quietly read the questions to Morty, who would do his best to answer them, he winced at how bad Morty was with this.  _I should really start actually teaching him something useful Christ._ Swiftly he did the test without Morty’s ‘Help’ but he made sure to get some wrong that he knew Morty probably wouldn’t know.

The rest of school went on similar to this Rick would ask the questions Morty would try to answer and Rick would smile at how very wrong his answers were before doing the work himself in a way that would get an above average grade but not too high to cause suspicion. Rick would ruffle Morty’s hair when he actually got something right he was so proud at how much science he actually knew he took credit for that one.

Once they got to go home Rick sat Morty down to tell him he had to go and work on the solution for his eyes, Morty sighed he really liked spending so much time with his grandpa it was nice to do normal stuff every now and then instead of going off planet to all these other dimensions being thrust into something foreign.

Morty laid on the couch listening to music when Rick finally finished.

“Morty its done! It’s a blindfold soaked in this special medicine you wear it all night and when you wake up you should be able to see again.” He sounded so excited.

Morty sat up reaching out for Rick who walked up to him putting the blindfold on the boy. Softly he caressed the boys face.

“You should go to bed kiddo, want some help?”

Morty nodded allowing himself to be taken up the stairs the cool cloth on his face countering his blush from having to be dressed, he sat on the bed Rick kissed his forehead softly.

“Good night, see you in the morning.” He went to his own room laying down hoping this would work letting Morty see again. A few hours later he was about to fall asleep when he heard soft bumps that sounded like someone walking into the walls, he let out a soft breathy laugh.  _What a klutz he really would be lost without me._ The small baff on his door let him know Morty had made his way over he quietly stepped into the room.

“Rick?” his whisper filled the space. “Ca-can I sleep with you?”

He sounded so small “Sure peanut come on over.” He heard another baff as Morty connected to the bed with his shin.

Morty crawled his way into the bed snuggling up with Rick. “I’m scared, what if this doesn’t work?”

Rick held the trembling boy, feeling a pang of guilt for putting him in this situation in the first place. “It’s going to work Morty I promise. Now try to get some sleep ok?” He kissed the boys head again so he would have good dreams before holding him close. Cuddled together they slept soundly protecting each other.

“Rick.” Morty whispered. “Rick is it morning yet?”

Rick clicked his lamp on squinting at the sudden light checking his watch. “Yeah it is, what do you want to see first?”

Morty thought. “You, I missed your face the most.”

Rick felt himself blush a little before reaching out to take the blindfold off. “It looks good try and open.”

Morty worked he could feel a little give it was working he tried again harder, he could feel a blink saw some light the blue of Ricks hair flashed in his vision, blinking more until finally his eyes were open and he was staring into the smiling face of his grandpa. He couldn’t be happier throwing his arms around the man he poured out thankyous the fat tears dropping from his face.

Rick wiped at his teary face thankful himself that it worked and he could once again see those beautiful eyes.


End file.
